


Drawn into the Spiders Web

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: They'll always blame themselves. She was an innocent, forced into the RFA. If they had just let her go, none of this would have happened.





	1. Where's Maya?

 

**13:30** Yoosung Kim, Jaehee Kang, Zen, Jumin Han

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Yoosung:** Hey guys!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** Hello Yoosung.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Hey.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung:** I can't wait for the party! Two more days!
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Two more days and then we get to meet Maya! ;-3
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin:** Zen, you should be focusing on the party, not on meeting Maya.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** You can't tell me you're not excited to meet her!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung:** I wonder if she's pretty...
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** I am not sure if that should matter. What matters is how well she handles the party.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin:** Speaking of Maya. Has anyone heard from her today?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** I last spoke to her last night at 8:55. You were there as well, Mr. Han.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** I called her this morning, but she didn't pick up. I talked to her about 7:30 last night. We got into an argument over the outfit I wanted her to wear, remember?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung:** Well, you _did_ want her to wear a see-through dress to a formal event...
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** … :-0
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin:** And she told you precisely where to put the dress. I did not expect her to be so eloquent. I've never heard half the words she used.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung:** XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen:** Ok, ok, I was in the wrong. I'll have her wear it just for me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin:** Zen...
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** I think I'm going to try calling her again. I'm growing worried.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung:** I'm going to text her.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Jaehee Kang logged out.  
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> ******Yoosung Kim logged out.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Please Pick Up, Maya!

 

Text Inbox: Yoosung

 

**Yoosung:** Hey Maya!  
14:40

 

**Yoosung:** We haven't heard from you for a while...  
14:40

 

**Yoosung:** We're starting to get worried!  
14:41

 

**Yoosung:** Call me!  
14:43

 

**Yoosung:** Or... text me! Or Zen, or Jumin, or anyone!  
14:48

 

 

* * *

 

Voicemail Inbox:

 

_Voice-mail from:_ **Jaehee Kang**

 

_Voice-mail sent at_ 15:17 _._

 

_“Maya? I was hoping you would pick up. None of us have heard from you since last night. Please check in to let us know you are alright. Call me back.”_

 

 

* * *

 

Voice-mail Inbox:

 

_Voice-mail from:_ **Jumin Han**

 

_Voice-mail sent at_ 15:43.

 

_“Maya? Yoosung said that you haven't replied to his texts, and Jaehee told me you didn't pick up. If you are ignoring us because of what Hyun said, please don't. We need to work together to have the party, and without you there shall be no guests. If you wish, I can demand an apology from Hyun. When you are ready, call me back at 123-456-CEIT.”_

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Zen

 

**Zen:** Hey Maya  
16:00

 

**Zen:** I'm sorry, if it's an apology you're after.  
16:01

 

**Zen:** Please, we're all really worried.  
16:10

 

**Zen:** Maya, please. Text me. Or Yoosung. Or even the Trust Frund Brat! Or better – call us! At least let us know you're alive!  
16:37

 


	3. Maya?

 

Text Inbox: Yoosung

 

 **Yoosung:** Maya, please pick up!  
16:45

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Jaehee

 

 **Jaehee:** Maya? Pick up please.  
16:49

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Jumin

 

 **Jumin:** Maya? We're worried. Please call.  
16:59

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Zen

 

 **Zen:** Maya? I'm sorry. Pick up please.  
17:05

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Yoosung

 

 **Yoosung:** Maya?  
17:25

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Jaehee

 

 **Jaehee:** Maya?  
17:39

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Jumin

 

 **Jumin:** Maya?  
17:52

 

 

* * *

 

Text Inbox: Zen

 

 **Zen:** Maya?  
17:59

 


	4. Watch the News

 

**18:00** Yoosung Kim, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, 707, Zen

* * *

 

 

>   
>  **Yoosung:** Seven!

>  
> 
> **Zen:** Have you heard from Maya?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin:** Do you know where she is?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee:** Did something happen to her?
> 
>  
> 
> **707:** Turn to channel 72. Watch the news.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   **707 has logged out.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **Zen:** That was...
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>   **Yoosung Kim has logged out.**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>   **Jaehee Kang has logged out.**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>   **Jumin Han has logged out.**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **Zen:** Weird.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>   **Zen has logged out.**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  


	5. The 6'o Clock News

     “ _-and welcome to the 6'o clock news! Now that Jimmy's done with the weather, let's head over to Ted, for current events!”_

 

 _A chubby, balding brown-haired man appeared on screens in a penthouse, a student dorm, and two flats._ The viewers clutched their phones close to their chests, eyes never leaving the seemingly mundane news.

 

     “ _I'm afraid our segment on the upcoming match between the Rugby Rats and the Pocket Beasts must be postponed. We have recently received intel on a situation in our very own Seoul!”_

 

     The viewers clutched tighter onto their phones.

 

_The screen switched away from the balding man and instead flickered onto a handsome, rather annoyed looking blond, a smoldering building in the background. “-I am a weather man, not a report...” He seemed to notice the camera, and put on a blinding smile. “Hello folks, my name is Lance Lockhart. I'm here on Court Avenue, where a condominium seems to have exploded! The situation is still developing; however, the bomb squad has reassured us that there was only the one._

 

_He gestured to the remains of the building. “It is unknown yet what caused the bomb to go off or why it was there in the first place. We were lucky in that only one flat was occupied at the time; it seems that the entire building was owned by one man, and only one has been occupied in several years. While we don't know the names of the tenant or tenants, we do know that, at the time of the explosion, there were two people inside. They were the only casualties.”_

 

_He pushed his finger against the ear-bud in his ear. “I have just been informed that we have identified the gender of the bodies to be a male and a female. The male appears to be in his early twenties, as does the female. At this time we do not know their names, but if anyone has information or a lead, we ask you to call 139-246-HELP.”_

 

_He began to speak to a nearby member of the bomb squad, discussing the type of foundation the building had, and going over how easy or hard it would have been to level the whole street._

 

_After about ten minutes of debating on various building structures, Lance tapped his earpiece again, and turned to face the camera full-on. “Further research has been done, and it appears that the entire building was owned by a man by the name of Jihyun Kim. The apartment from which the bomb originated was owned by a woman named Rika, who appears to be deceased.”_

     

* * *

  

     A viewer gasped.

 

     “V?”

 

     They began to tremble.

 

     Their phone dropped from their hand.

 

     “Maya!”

 

     The phone hit the ground, and shattered.

 

 


	6. ????




	7. You Have Reached a Bad End




End file.
